


"Who Knows What..."

by matrixrefugee



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Even after the nest of vampires is cleaned out, Michael isn't quite himself...





	"Who Knows What..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)"s "Lost Boys, Sam, Even after your big brother is no longer a vamp, the paranoia remains..."

Michael was back to normal -- whatever that meant -- but sometimes Sam wasn't always so sure about that. Some days, his brother didn't get up until well past noon. Of course that usually happened when Michael had been out late the night before, claiming he'd been gallivanting with the local surf punks. Mom brushed it off as the usual teenaged shenanigans or a "phase" Michael was still going through, but Grandpa wasn't so sure that's all it was.

"Never know he wasn't still out raisin' hell with those damn vampires," the old man grumbled, expressing Sam's very thoughts.

The Frog Brothers were confident the vampire clan had been pasted, the moment Grandpa had totaled Max with his car, but Sam wasn't so sure about that. That cave where David and his goons hung out -- literally -- was pretty big and pretty deep.

Sam took it upon himself to follow Michael one night, careful not to be seen; it didn't surprise him that he trailed his brother right to the mouth of that cave. He wanted to think that Michael was down there, doing nothing more than knockin' boots with Star, the hippie-girl, but he still didn't dare go back down there, not after what he'd seen there...


End file.
